


All the Little Ways

by RedWords



Category: WWE, ambreigns - Fandom
Genre: Dean Ambrose/Roman Reigns - Freeform, F/M, High School AU, M/M, Roman Reigns/Alexa Bliss, sadboy!dean, teenagers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWords/pseuds/RedWords
Summary: How do you get over someone you've never even dated? Well the answer is, you don't. A hard truth yes, especially for a young Dean Ambrose, who for some reason just can't get his best friend out of his mind. Even though he should, because as persistent as he is to get Roman Reigns, Alexa Bliss the girlfriend is just as persistent to keep him.





	All the Little Ways

Warm spring days always called for one thing. A bit of relaxation, forgiveness, and honesty all rolled up in a blissful blunt. With the window cracked open and a slight crisp breeze coming through, what could possibly be a better life than this? That’s all our little seventeen year old Dean Ambrose could think, as he watched smoke pour out from the lips of the one and only guy, Roman Reigns. Best friend of three years, invader of every girls dream, (hell even Dean’s if he was honest with himself). That man could make your knees buckle at the wave of a hand. 

And Dean had him all to himself, at least for this brief moment in time. They sat, cooped up in Roman’s bedroom. Door locked, window open, passing the blunt between shaky hands. But even as the smoke made Dean’s vision hazy, his eyes never strayed from Roman. No he’d never miss a second. Because the sun kissing Roman’s gold skin will always be the most intimate thing he’s ever gotten the pleasure of seeing. Roman just radiates from the inside out. A glow emminiting, almost blinding. Dean’s last vision would be the most angelic sight. But Roman’s always so clueless. 

Oblivious to the way those blue eyes always catch him first in a room full of people. Oblivious to those eyes soaking him in right now, filled to the brim with awe. If you told Dean the sun rises and falls solely for Roman Reigns, he’d believe that with all of his soul. But as quickly as the peaceful ogling began, it was gone as soon as those brown eyes found his, Red around the edges and a bit puffed around the skin. If anyone else had intruded on this moment you may have thought those eyes had been crying their last tears. That’s if the ear to ear grin didn’t give Roman away. Oh and the stench of smoke soaked into the very fibres of their clothes. 

Goddamn Ro’s parents gonna think we’re some fuckin ganja farmers or some sh-. The rumble of a voice cuts right through the fragments of Dean’s mind. Blue eyes widen, the realization that whatever was said seems to go in one ear and right out the other when he’s lost in his daze. “Uh what I ain’t catch that, brother,” Yea that’ll distract him from my fuckin creepy ass staring. Whenever Roman smokes it makes his voice go low two extra octaves. And that usually always causes Dean’s pants to get just a little bit tighter. Grabbing the pillow from under his head and placing it right over his junk, sure it’ll go unnoticed in this state but damn if it doesn’t put a blush on his cheeks. 

“Dude why’s there a fuckin D,” a giggle escapes from Roman as he wipes a hand across his face. “...in fridge but not in refrigerator?” Dammit Ro why’s the weirdest shit you say affect me this much? “You’re high as fuck bro, you needa clear your head.” Roman’s head rolls over, gaze no longer peering out to his vacant street. Instead zeroed in on Dean. The blissed out appearance kind of fades from his face and then there’s this look, it passes with a blink of an eye. Still, Dean can’t possibly miss the way that tongue licks across those full lips. Eyes zoned in. “Nah i just need to…” Eyes look him up and down. “Eat.” 

Woah. Woah. Did he just? Fuck. Did that just, happen? I’m no mind reader but damn if he didn’t look at me like the last steak. “Let’s get your greedy ass something to eat,” A nervous laugh escapes, weak. “I’m gonna devour it,” Nothing can stop the hitch in Dean’s throat. It’ll be the only thing he’ll hear for the rest of this weeks self-sessions. Each a different scenario, cause ya never know whatcha gonna get when your mind’s racing with thoughts of Roman Reigns. 

Ooookay Deano treading into dangerous territories now, he’s still right there. In arms reach, could just grab… NO control your damn self. “What’re you cravin, big guy?” He’s a little hesitant with using pet names, afraid Ro’s face’ll contort to disgust. Kick him out, no longer trapped in the encompassing presence known as Roman Reigns. But instead of that tortuous nightmare, Roman just smiles real wide, a little glint in his eye now. “So many things man, you’d never know.” 

They end up walking down to the corner store though. Pushing each other within the aisles, like little kids or newlyweds. Sneaking twix into the hoods of each others jackets. Let’s just say by the time they made it up to the counter, pockets were turned inside out to “make sure you crazy kids aren’t shorting me.” Walking out, change in hand and icicles coating their fingers by the minute, it really feels like the good ole days. Dean hears a groan as he reaches into his back pocket. Looks up to find Ro facepalming with his free hand. 

“What?” A puzzled defensive look quickly creeps it’s way up Dean’s face. The sun no longer the only thing heating him up. “Nothin man, just the glasses, really? I thought I told you throw that shit out last spring,” His voice lacks the agitation Dean was expecting. And if it did, well the way Roman is just looking at him, smile reaching all the way up to his eyes, till they crinkle just a bit. (God I love that.) Will be all the indication he’s nothing but content with Dean’s habits. “Oh whatever, I’m a fuckin stud in these bad boys and you know it.” A roll of those deep brown eyes. Thanks to all things heavenly for taking out the contacts. (Those are still appreciated though.) 

“Yea a stud alright,” They laugh to themselves until the shrill sound of a ringtone breaks through. Dean would recognize that evil ass sound anywhere. That Bitch. 

“Alexa! Baby!” Welp it seems bonding hours are over, of course he’d choose his girlfriend of two months before the best friend since tenth grade. As fucked up as that sounds. Not to paint anyone as the bad guy, Ro could never be a bad guy, right? It’s just the two were so close a couple years back. Could hardly slip the other from his grasp. I’m his uce. Then the prom of their junior year rolled around. Ro had promised it would be about us if nothing sprung up in those following weeks. All was going great (a damn dream come true), Ro hadn’t found a date and Dean sure as hell wasn’t searching for one. Everything seemed to be going perfectly (fuckin stars alligned or some shit). And then Dean’s world shifted drastically. 

Night of prom, tux pressed, a cheap cologne sprayed to the insides of his wrists, no sign of those sunglasses Ro hates, hell Dean even attempted cutting the shaggy bangs from out of his eyes. Countless times Ro’s tried pushing the bangs away, says somethin bout the world needin to see the blue. He was ready for this night to take him up to higher ground. Closer to you. But it was getting dark out now? Sun vacant. Your car wasn’t in my driveway. Dean sent countless texts. All unread. Twenty minutes pass to thirty. Prom’s started by now. Twitter comes next, and though Dean’s not all that great with social media he’s memorized Ro’s handle by now. And there it is. The worst thing Dean’s ever seen in all his years. Bit of an exaggeration. 

Posted all over Roman’s account are pictures and tags of him hugged up to Nikki Bella. Dean’s heart drops to the floor, vision quickly becomes all too blurry. The rest of the night Dean suffers of a broken heart and a lost pride. Roman responds the next day with a half assed excuse. “Oh shit uce, I completely forgot about that. But dude guess who got lucky last night!” 

Dean’s pulled out from his memories when he feels a hand pushing away at the curls in his eyes. Looks up to find Roman still mumbling away at his phone, but gaze completely focused in on him. Those eyebrows are pinched together as his big hand rakes through the dirty blonde hair. And as soon as he gets off that goddamned phone the first thing he says is, “Man you gotta get that cut y’know?” Dean’s quick to shake his head no, knocking that hand out his hair in the process. Ro looks confused at this point. “Trust me, it’d go unappreciated.” 

They eat the rest of their icicles in silence. At least on Dean’s part. Roman’s going on about Alexa, Dean can’t care enough to pay attention to whatever the fuck he’s saying, until…”You ever been kissed like that?” Dean chokes on his Rocket Pop. Not only has he been blindly agreeing with whatever Roman was saying, well he’s actually never had a first kiss yet. 

A guilty look must hit somewhere in those blue eyes because all of a sudden Ro’s looking all to sympathetic. “You haven’t-” The words trail off when Dean cuts him off with a curt no. Shame overcomes and Dean’s looking over to the ground now. Fuckin loser. “I-I’m sorry, I thought you and that Seth kid got close…” Gaze still down. “Nah just wasn’t the right time.” He wasn’t the one. It goes quiet for a bit. The sound of birds chirping and cars on the next street over become the only noise. 

He thinks the subject would be dropped by now, but all of a sudden arms are pushing to the closest vacant alley. Pushed up against grimy bricks, he sees the flutter of Romans eyes closed shut as he leans in. “Doesn’t hurt to practice,” Dean gulps as he feels the hand snaking up to cup his stubbled jaw. A breath against his lips, then Dean’s world sparks back to life. Roman seals him in with a kiss, soft and warm. Just resting for a moment, before a smile crosses Ro’s face, he can feel it. Roman cradles his other arm securely against his lower back, no hesitation pulling Dean that much closer. Hearts beat against their chests until they can feel each other as one, whole. A wet shaky breath escapes Dean, perfect chance for Ro to sneak his way in, until their tongues roll together. Dean moans, and Roman takes until they both can’t breathe anymore. When Dean finally opens his eyes, he finds brown already staring back at him. That smile is still plastered and you can faintly see the red of a rocket pop on both of their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been so long since I've written anything, there was supposed to be italics but Im so eager to post this so here goes.. enjoy.


End file.
